The invention is directed to computing systems in which a client process communicates with a server process.
A computing system may include a client computer that communicates with a server computer over a network. In such a system, referred to as a distributed computing system, a client process (i.e., a process running on the client computer) causes a server process (i.e., a process running on the server computer) to perform an operation by sending a request to the server process over the network. The server process responds by performing the operation and returning any resulting data to the client process over the network.
Exchanges of requests and responses between the client and server processes may be made using the Remote Procedure Call ("RPC") protocol. The RPC protocol is discussed, for example, in "Microsoft RPC Programming Guide", John Shirley and Ward Rosenberry, O'Reilly & Associates, Inc., Sebastopol, Calif., 1995, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The RPC protocol permits the client process to communicate with the server process by making a procedure call to the server process. RPC software running on the client computer automatically transmits the procedure call to the server computer. RPC software running on the server computer receives the procedure call and initiates a response by the server process. The RPC software then returns the results to the client computer.